


A Girl Can't Resist A Keep Out Sign

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Danger, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor run for their lives back towards the TARDIS. They were really in for it this time, a relaxing vacation ruined by the discover of an ancient prison filled with Cybermen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Can't Resist A Keep Out Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstonique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt given to me by the lovely kingstonique, 'River/11th "I really like that gun a lot more than I should." TARDIS control room'

River fires two blast behind her, as she and the Doctor run for their lives back towards the TARDIS. They were really in for it this time, a relaxing vacation ruined by the discover of an ancient prison filled with Cybermen. Truth is it kind of was her fault, she had opened the door without reading the cryptic warning chiseled in a forgotten language above it. The Doctor had warned her, but no she just couldn’t say no to a locked door. 

And now they were running. It was funny how many of their “dates” devolved into this. They skidded around a corner, a shot from a Cyberman coming precariously close to their heads. River stopped and fired three more blast from her gun, two found their target while the third took off an arm. 

The Doctor grabbed her hand and they continued to run. Two lefts, a right and a dead end later, the TARDIS was in sight. “Almost there,” he panted, pointing the sonic in front of him, opening the doors. 

There was another shot, and they ducked as it flew over head, sparking against the wood paneling of the phone box exterior. The TARDIS grumbled angrily as if to say, ‘hurry up’. They reached the safety of the blue box, the Doctor sprinting through the doors to engage the take off sequence, while River turned back round to take care of the few remaining Cybermen. 

Satisfied, she jumped inside, shutting the door as the TARDIS dematerialized plunging them into the safety of the time vortex. River sashayed over to her husband, holstering the gun, “Well that was fun. Remind me never to let you pick the date planet again.” 

He laughed, bopping her playfully on the nose, “Thank Rassilon that you take that gun every where you go. You know, I really like it a lot more than I should.” 

“Mmmm… perhaps you should thank me properly.” she purrs, slipping a hand down his trousers to give him a gentle squeeze. 

His eyes light up, and he gets that boyish puppy grin on his face that she loves, “Lead the way wife.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” she replies, extracting her hand from his trousers, and grabbing onto his bow-tie, as she leads him towards the bedroom.


End file.
